Vampaneze
| image = , a member of the Vampaneze]] | nails =Blood Red | skin = Light-Dark Purple | hair = Blood Red | universe = Human Universe | bookuniverse = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant }} Vampaneze are a savage species of purple skinned, red nailed, red eyed relatives of the Vampires. In the Books Creation The Vampires and Vampaneze were, at first, all Vampires. Then, along came Desmond Tiny and instated Vampire Princes to lead all of the other Vampires. A few Vampires didn't like this and this, on top of the fact that they wanted to kill those they drunk from, led them to leave the Vampires forever. They do not kill for the sake of bloodlust, but because they believe they are granting that person a much longer existence. If a vampire or vampanese drinks enough of a person's blood, at least part of that person's spirit will live within them forever. Later Years Many years after the split, there was peace between the Vampires and Vampaneze. This was stirred when Mr. Tiny came along again and gave the Vampaneze the Coffin of Fire. This, when the correct person stepped in, would show the true leader of the Vampaneze. If they weren't leader, they perished. Although the Vampaneze didn't like leadership, they wanted to win the upcoming war as stated by Mr. Tiny. The War of the Scars Word spread around to the Vampires telling them that the coffin had chosen a leader. This led to Mr. Tiny telling the Vampires to hunt the lord down. He also told the Vampaneze to protect the lord and made the prime protector Gannen Harst. He had to travel everywhere with the lord. Towards the climax of the war, Steve, the Vampaneze Lord, ended up killed by Darren Shan ,and Darren by Steve,also, much later, the war was coming to a close as both sides discussed a treaty. Powers Like Vampires, Vampaneze have a range of very similar powers: *The ability to run super fast *The ability to heal wounds with saliva. *Super strength. *Sharp nails or claws (and sharp teeth or fangs). *Ability to exhale a gas that puts people into a heavily sedated state. *The ability to endure much more then a human. e.g. Go to the arctic circle without getting frostbite. Description Vampaneze have purple skin and red eyes as a result of drinking lots of blood. They are usually as sane as Vampires and fight with honor, just like them. They hate leadership but will accept it if it means the end of them if they don't although, they do it grudgingly. A vampaneze must always tell the truth otherwise he/she'll be tracked down and be killed by other Vampaneze. Half Vampaneze Half Vampaneze do not have the same powers as full Vampaneze. They can not flit and can not heal wounds with saliva. They also do not get purple skin and red eyes until they have drunk a lot of blood so new Vampaneze are generally normal colored. Known Vampaneze *Steve 'Leopard' Leonard (half-Vampaneze) *R.V. *Gannen Harst *Murlough *Glalda Erefith In the Movie The Vampaneze are similar to the books in the film. But they dont appear to have red eyes and hair. Or Purple skin Powers They have the same powers in the film as in the books. They may be missing one or two as they haven't been seen. Half Vampaneze Half Vampaneze are very similar but they can flit. They may also have the ability to heal spit but this is unseen but, since half vampires can, it is assumed that they can to. Biography Many Vampaneze fought in a war that ends the truce between Vampires and Vampaneze. It also seems that they have an initiation ceremony for new Vampaneze. Known Vampaneze *Murlough *Steve Leonard (half Vampaneze) *RV Appearances Books *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Species Category:Vampaneze